First Day Fluff
by talewind
Summary: One-shot.  Ten years or so after high school, Mori and Haruhi have a hectic first day of school to plan for their 6-year old son, Mitsukuni.  MorixHaruhi marriage FLUFFINESS!


A/N: This is a quick little MorixHaruhi one-shot I whipped up recently. Yes, I know it's not perfect, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. :3

DICLAIMER: If I owned OHSHC, I wouldn't have to write this silly little disclaimer saying: If I owned OHSHC, I wouldn't have to write this silly little disclaimer saying: If I owned OHSHC, I wouldn't have to write this silly little disclaimer saying: ...

The six-year-old boy's eyelids cracked slowly open. His grey eyes looked up blearily to see his mother standing over his bed.

"Hey, you," she said sweetly. "Time to get up! You don't want to miss your first day of school, do you?"

The boy swiftly retreated back into his bed, only the top of his short-cropped brown hair visible. "I'm scared, Mama," he said meekly.

She smiled. "Aw, it's going to be great. Don't worry."

The boy poked his face (up to his nose) out from under the blankets and gave his mother a skeptical look, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest. "Nuh-uh," he pouted. Having so declared, he darted back under his covers.

"All right, then," his mother sighed. "If you don't want to, I suppose I can't make you. I guess you'll just miss out on the chocolate chip pancakes and your dad and I will eat them _all_ by ourselves, and you'll miss telling him goodbye before he goes to his kendo class." She shrugged and strode out the bedroom door. "Oh, well."

Once outside the bedroom and out of the boy's sight, she stopped, pressing herself against the wall to listen. There was silence for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, there was the sound of his small feet hitting the hardwood floor and running to his bureau of drawers to find a suitable outfit for the day. His mother had to stifle a laugh. After all, she couldn't let him know that she had totally played him, now, could she? Satisfied, she snuck back into the kitchen.

Her husband was already there, dark, handsome, and quiet as ever. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and cargo pants, his kendo robe in a garment bag hung on the back of his chair. While she had been tending to her son, he had just finished setting out places for the three of them, each consisting of a simple plate, a cup of orange juice, and a silverware fork. He had even remembered to throw together a bowl of strawberries for her own pancakes!

_Will I ever stop loving this wonderful man?_ she thought wryly to herself.

He gave her a quick glance as she carefully moved the plate of pancakes from the counter to the table. One short glance may not have meant much to many other couples, but for the two of them, that was all that they needed.

A giddy smile played across her lips. No, this man was her life, her everything. The very stars themselves would have to fall from the heavens before she stopped loving him!

The instant the plate of chocolate chip pancakes hit the table's surface, the little boy bounded into the kitchen. "Mama! Daddy!"

"Mitsukuni," his father murmured with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair.

Ah, yes. Little Mitsu was part of her everything, too. She couldn't possibly forget about him.

"Oh? What's this?" she gasped in mock surprise. "I thought you weren't going to go to school today!"

"Mmm...I changed my mind," he managed between bites of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh, thank heavens," his mother said with an exaggerated sigh. "If you weren't, we would have had to eat your bento box, too!" She couldn't stifle the laugh that came when Mitsu's mouth dropped wide open in absolute horror.

She tossed a sideways glance at the clock mounted on the wall, then did a double-take. "Eight fifty-three! Oh, no!" She snatched up Mitsu's plate of half-eaten pancake, setting it on the counter. "We're going to be late! Quick, Mitsu, grab your bento box from the fridge and pick up your backpack. We've got to go!"

"No, you don't," her husband said calmly before taking another sip of orange juice.

She wheeled around, clearly puzzled. "What?"

"School starts at half-past-nine."

She blinked. "Really?"

He nodded.

"O...oh. Okay, then."

Mitsu giggled.

His mother turned her full attention back to her son. "Not so fast, mister," she scolded. "You've got plenty of time. Did you make your bed this morning?"

Mitsu stopped giggling. His face flushed pink.

"Did you put away your pajamas?"

Mitsu's face was bright red.

"Brush your teeth?"

Mitsu looked at the floor and shook his head.

"Don't want you to get any cavities," Mitsu's father warned.

"You'd better get on that, then, buster." And with that, he was off like a bullet.

She sighed. "Finally! Some alone time!"

"Not for long, Haruhi," her husband reminded her as he stood up.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Then why don't we make the most of it, Takashi?"

Takashi gave a noncommittal shrug and he and Haruhi leaned in to kiss each other.

~End~


End file.
